Maple D'wine
by Nekonome2
Summary: Matthew Williams es un habitante más de Canadá. Hasta que se encuentra con el chef Pastelero Francis Bonnefoy. Este ve algo en Matthew, pero ¿Qué?...


Capitulo 1: Otro día, Nuevo ¿Dulce?..

Era temprano. Muy temprano, tipo 5:30 a.m.  
El contador Matthew Williams despertaba para otro día, completamente igual al de ayer.  
Para el, todos los díass eran iguales, por mucho la cena era diferente del día anterior, aunque lo que más le molestaba era ser tan invisible. Su timidez hacia que todos se olvidaran de el o no lo notaran hasta el punto de estar en la misma habtación con el y no notarlo.

Matthew se vistió, como siempre. Comió, como siempre. Subio al tren, como siempre. Igual al dia de ayer. Aunque no se podia decir mucho de sus días libres porque solia quedarse en casa y ver partidos de hokey sobre hielo, le encantaba ese deporte y era bueno, pero no pudo dedicarse a eso.

_**Biiiliing. Biiiliing**_. Su telefono. Era su hermano, Alfred. Alfred F. Jones para ser exactos. Un jugador de Baseball qué era la unica persona que podia reconocer a su hermano, claro sin que antes pasara hora y media para preguntar Matt,¿Cuando llegaste?. Pero para alguien como Matthew, algo es algo.

"What's up Bro!"  
"Hola, Alfred"  
"¿Por qué tan formal como siempre!"  
"Perdón, ¿Como estas?"  
"Genial y_ Cool_! como siempre!, llamaba para abisarte que ire a presentarte a alguien la otra semana, quizá el Martes..."  
"Perfecto, ¿Quien?"  
"It's a Surprise, Bro!"  
"De acuerdo, Adios"  
"Good Bye!"

Alfred acostumbreba usar ese Tipo de lenguaje con Matthew y siempre lo llamaba Bro.  
Ese día Transcurrio sin problemas, igual a los demas, como siempre. Pero Matthew decidio irse a pie para cambiar un poco la rutina.  
Mala idea. O mejor dicho, Mal tiempo.  
Empezo a llover Muy fuerte y Matthew decidio sentarse a esperar que la lluvia pasara.  
Y espero. Nada  
Y espero más. Nada  
Y espero aun más. Nada  
La misma lluvia estrepitosa que Hacia temblar a Matthew de frio.  
"Nisiquiera puedo intentar hacer algo diferente..."

.

**"_Excuse_**_** moi**_, Mon cher. ¿Esta bien?"  
"Oh!" Solto Matthew sorprendido por el extraño hombre que sostenia un paraguas de colo negro y una perfecta ropa de invierno, aunque vestia como si estuviera nevando."S-Si, Esque T-Trate de hacer algo diferente, P-Pero empezo a llover..."  
"Ya veo..."El extraño sonrio de una manera que a Matthew le parecio muy dulce."Por que no...¿Te gustaria venir a mi casa para secarte y esperar que pase la tormenta?, quiero decir.. No te puedes quedar aqui..."La sonrisa del extraño paso de ser amable y dulce a como si el estuviera nervioso.

¿Que devia responder Matthew a eso? Nunca nadie le pregunto eso antes, quiza lo decia por cortesia, y Matthew no necesariamente tenia que aceptar la invitación."N-No.. E-Es que.. No quiero ser una molestia para usted.."

El extraño sonrrio, y luego rio. "Tranquilo, Mon cher" El extraño recurria a palabras en francés, para Matthew era obvio que el no era de Canada. Quizá estava de viaje. Pero sin duda, era Francés."En mi casa lo que falta es espacio".Dicho esto tomo la mano de Matthew lo cual hiso que se sonrrojara, aunque Matthew se sonrojaba hasta por un abrazo asi que, no era gran cosa.

.

Se hacia de noche. Y Matthew llego con el extraño hombre a una casa grande. Muy grande."Bienvenido a mi casa, Mon ami" Exclamo el extraño con un aire de alivio.  
"Por cierto, Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy"  
"O-Oh! Mi nombre es Matthew ... Williams" Matthew soltó una risita nerviosa, era la primera vez en su vida que iva a estar en la casa de alguien que no fuera su hermano."G-Gracias, Francis"  
"Denada, creeme, no es nada"

Francis empezo a desenrrollar bufandas de su cuello y a sacarse abrigos, para entrar en calor.  
Cuando lo hizo se podia ver bien su apariencia, era alto, Su pelo era de un color amarillo, un poco más claro que el de Matthew, sus ojos eran azules, lo cual a Matthew le gustaba mucho. Y no se podia negar, su fisico era impecable. A Matthew le parecia muy lindo, pero lo negaba.

"¿Quieres probar algo?, es un postre"  
"Oh?"  
"Quiero decir, soy pastelero, y quiero que me digas que crees de mi _Eclaire l'rose_"  
"S-Seguro"  
Fracis puso en frente de Matthew un postre hermozo, un bizcocho de chocolate con muchas decoraciones que lo hacian es postre más delicado y hermoso que Matthew habia visto en su vida.  
con una cuchara tomo un trozo y lo probó. Simplemente deliciozo, algo tan dulce que estimulo las papilas gusutativas de Matthew a un nivel nuevo una combinacion de sabores y texturas increibles  
que solo podian ser creadas por la manos de ese hombre que a Matthew le parecio tan lindo desde la vez que fue encontrado en la lluvia."¡Oh!" Matthew sonrio. "Francis... Es delicioso!"

"Que bueno que te halla gustado Mon ami. ¿Porque no vienes mañana a mi casa?"  
"E-Enserio?"  
"Por supuesto, yo.."  
"Eh!, Dejo de llover!"  
"Ah... Oui...Pues.. ¿Te vere mañana?"  
"Oh-". La voz se le quebró. "P-Pues supongo, es mi día libre"  
"Splendide!, Mon amore"

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer. Pronto el Segundo Cap!_


End file.
